mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The 1991-2001 Yugoslav civil war (map game)
The 1991-2001 Yugoslav civil war and dissolution of Yugoslavia Fancey an all out war in the former Yugoslavia? *War in Slovenia (1991) *Croatian War of Independence (1991–1995) *Bosnian War (1992–1995) *Kosovo War (1998–1999), including the 1999 NATO bombing of Yugoslavia. In addition, the insurgency in the Preševo Valley (1999–2001) and the insurgency in the Republic of Macedonia (2001) are also often discussed in the same context. The name is to be called The 1991-2001 Yugoslav civil war (map game). One turn every day, each turn is 3 months. The key sides are Bosnia-i-Herzegovina, Serbs/Serpska, Croatia/Bosng Hertzog, Albania\Kosovo, Hungarian Vojodinjans, Slovenia, Monti Negro and Macedonia. Do you have what it takes to make your nation win before IFOR and the UN peacekeepers put an end to the war. Will you save Vukovar or crush Sarajevo? 'Sides-' 'Albanians-' : Kosovo/Albania/Preševo Valley rebels- ::paramilitary units- Liberation Army of Preševo, Medveđa and Bujanovac\Kosovo Liberation Army\National Liberation Army Albanians of Macedonia 'Serbs-' : Serbia/Novi Sad/Western and Southern Vojvodina/Republika Srpska/Republic of Serbian Krajina/Dubrovnik Republic/Serbian Autonomous Oblast of Western Slavonia/Serbian Autonomous Oblast of Eastern Slavonia/Baranja and Western Syrmia.-Narentia2 (talk) 16:31, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Paramilitary units-White Eagles\Wolves of Vučjak\The Black Hand Militia\Yellow Wasps\ Scorpions (Serbian militia)\Serb Volunteer Guard (Arkan's Tigers)\Serbian Guard (paramilitaries)\Krajina Express armored train\Gradačac Express armored train.-Narentia2 (talk) 16:31, July 7, 2014 (UTC) 'Croats-' *'Epic' : Croatia/Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosnia/Republic of Western Bosnia/Dalmatia- ::Paramilitary units- Armed Boats Squadron Dubrovnik\Croatian Defense Forces "H.O.S." units 'Muslims- ' *'BOZISTANBALL ' :Bosnia-i-Hertzagovinia (Bosnia)/Novi Bazar city rebels. ::Paramilitaries-Islamski Golubovi “The Mosque Doves”\Bosanski mudžahedini "Bosnian mujahideen" 'Slovenia-' :Slovenia 'Monte Negro- ' : Monte Negro/The Prevlaka Peninsula. 'The united Vojvodia Hungarian, Romania, Slovak and Gypsy libationist factions'-' : Northern and Eastern Vojvodina. 'Macedonia'- *Trish pt7 (talk) 22:16, April 22, 2016 (UTC) : Macedonia 'UN peace keepers (UNPROFOR)' 'The NATO Implementation Force (IFOR) and The Kosovo Force (KFOR)' 'Russian covert SPETNAZ Detachments' Stats *Usual weapons- Mostly assault rifles, machine guns, mortars, sniper rifles, R.P.G.s, bazookas, jeeps, bulldozers, trucks, radar, radar jammers, grenade launchers, hand grenades. Also occasionally a few troop carrying helicopers, Infantry fighting vehicles, armored cars, armoured personnel carriers, artillery and anti-tank mines and anti-personnel mines. *Serbia, Albania, Bosnia, Macedonia and Croatia could also call upon some self-propelled artillery, light tanks, medium tanks, advanced jet trainer aircraft, Fighters, light ground-attack aircraft, utility helicopters, light attack helicopters, and cargo helicopters *Serbia and Croatia had a few light bombers and helicopter gunships. *Monte Negro, Croatia, Slovenia and Albania have a small navy. *Krajina and Serpska each had 1 armored train. *UN peace keepers- The UN can use any of the above listed stuff except for ground attack aircraft, war ships, bombers, helicopter gunships, armored trains, anti-tank mines and anti-personnel mines. *NATO and SPETNAZ can use any of the above listed stuff, except for armored trains and war ships, with out restriction beyond the obvious restriction on the overall amount of it due to the constants of shipping it all to the region and avoiding detection by the enemy or the UN. *Croatia, Serbia Albania and Bosnia have some coal mines and stone quarries, Albania has a modest manganese, iron, bauxite and chromite mine, Serbia has a small oil field, Croatia has a small gas field, Macedonia has a modest copper mine and Kosovo has two copper mines, several stone quarries, a magnesium carbonate mine and a small lead mine. Geological reports held in the 1980s indicated that the Balkans had notable lignite reserves focusing on Kosovo, Albania, Macedonia southern Serbia and central Bulgaria *There had been a major servery that had proven Kosovo was a major location for lignite reserves. Kosovo possesses around 14,700 billion tons of lignite in reserves, which aligns Kosovo as the country with the fifth largest lignite reserves in the world, but it was little used back then. It also has reserves of other minerals at an approximated value of one trillion dollars, reserves such as: aluminum, gold, lead, zinc, copper, bauxite, tin, magnesium carbonate etc; of which only the magnesium carbonate, lead and copper were mined. Kosovo also possesses rich reserves of asbestos, chromium, limestone, marble and quartz, of which only the stone was quarried at the time. Turns *3 months game time = 1 turn or one of our OTL days. *If you don't post for 7 days you will be removed from the game. *Starts when Serbia, Croatia, Bosnia, Macedonia, Slovenia and Albania\Kosovo are taken. Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. *Please please please be plausible! *Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter *Every turn is 3 months. *The game will start once all the Yugoslav republic have been taken. *The game starts it's history 3 months before the OTL Slovenian independence referendum of the 23rd of December, 1990, so you can prepare for trouble like the real leaders did *The game ends either when most players are inactive, a nation or faction has conquered the whole of the former Yugoslavia or we reach 2002 (the war can't go on for ever since they won't like being locked in civil war for ever and would mutiny after some time due to personal loss). *One day is a turn. *Editing previews turns is cheating. *Mods are able to create random events and will represent a non player held nation nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan, Monaco conquer the World in 1 day or something stupid like that). *Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! *Have fun! *Calculate battles with the 14 line War Algorithm (The 1991-2001 Yugoslav civil war map game) for full blown wars and battles. You don't need to use it for terrorist acts or insurgents, paramilitaries and rebel troops; like our world's PKK, IRA, FARC or El Qaeda, just be realistic. Category:The 1991-2001 Yugoslav civil war (map game) Category:Map Games Category:The Balkans Category:Civil wars